


Me and the Nein

by B4mb33



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Guard Brutality, Multi, Original Character(s), Prison, Self Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4mb33/pseuds/B4mb33
Summary: A shameless self insert into the world of the mighty nein. This is my 1st public work so be nice.After months of being alone in the dark you meet a half dead defeated group of adventurers. Will you escape? Will you die along side them? Don’t know I’m writing this as I go along.





	Me and the Nein

The mighty nein and me  
A shameless self insert 

Chapter 1: A cold cell

You lie on the cold hard stone daydreaming about being anywhere else. The chains on your wrists rub horribly blistering your skin a little more. It’s been at least a month, you think solemnly. You look around you it was hard to tell the time underground with no sunlight. Food came sometimes but not frequently or at a set time, or at least not to your knowledge, but the gnawing in your stomach told you it had been days since the last meal.  
A flicker of light, and the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs beyond the cell rouse you from your thoughts. You know you should just stay still and then, maybe, they might let you be. Your curiosity, boredom and hope for food gets the better of you. You crawl your way to the bars trying to keep small and be as little noticed by these guard as possible. The light gets closer and you start to see the guards, lots of guards.  
In between 2 guards kicking and struggling all the way was a human women. “FUCK YOU! LET ME GO.” The guard slapped her across her bruised and bloody face; she shut up but glared up at them still defiant. Behind her were more prisoners, more then you’d seen in all the time you’d been there. They, however, were not kicking and screaming but dragged along ,dead weight, some seemed to hardly be breathing.  
Eventually they stopped outside your cell and to your horror the guards dropped 2 half dead bodies into your cell. The guards sneered at you. “You better hope they don’t wake up” a guard laughed coldly as closed the door behind them. “These freaks killed plenty of folks already.”  
You stare at the two bodies dumped at your feet. One was HUGE, fuzzy and grey with pinkish hair and dried blood matted into fur on their face. You’d never seen a creature like that before and wearily wondered quite what they were. The next body was tiny but much more worrying. A goblin girl with slick dark hair and sharp pointy teeth. It looked like they had been stabbed as blood, still wet soaked through her once yellow dress. “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH THEM” you almost jumped a foot. The human girls fury seemed directed at you now but this earned her another hard hit across her face she fell silent for just a moment, and you thought she had passed out like the rest of them but then she spat blood on to the ground. She looked at you her eyes still angry but tears threatening to fall. “Please” she whispered as she was dragged away from you and roughly thrown, defeated, with the rest of the group in the cell next you. A cold stone wall separating you from her cold fury and her tearful eyes. 

You sat still for a moment. Nothing had happened in so long you were almost too shocked to move. You listened frozen in fear as the guards entered the other cell laughing, the crunch of braking bones and the harsh thuds of some well aimed kicks kept you from moving before they left, slamming the cell door and jolting you back to reality again. You waited another 10 minuets in silence after they had left, unmoving and watching the sleeping bodies next to you for movement, just in case. Their weak breaths lifting and sinking in their chests.  
You wondered if the human had gone down like the others.  
“Are you still there?” You whispered.. There was a long pause before a “yeah” was painfully grunted from the other side of the wall.  
Silence fell once more. The only noise being raspy, shallow breaths coming from the other human who was thrown in the cell alone across from you. He had looked the worse of the bunch with blood dripping from his head and drooling blood stained spit from his broken lips. In the other cell with the human women was a blue tiefling and a orc with broken tusks. Both of them were out for the count but didn’t seem to have any obvious life threatening wounds. You secretly wondered what they did and who they were. Definitely a strange mix of folks.

“Who are you?” a harsh raspy question. Who were you? Nobody really.  
“Why should I say?” You replied carefully. You stepped over the crumpled grey... thing, closer to the other cell.  
The girl on the other side sighed. You could hear the defeat in her voice as she said, “look, I’m Beau, in there you have the goblin nott the brave and the furblog caduceus clay....”  
(What the hecks a furblog? You think as you swing your neck back to look at the strange large creature.)  
Beau continued “... In here with me is Jester and Fjord and” a hitch in her voice, she must of looked up at the guy across from us “ and that guy is Caleb”  
You stayed quiet a while longer. It felt so strange to be talking.  
“ Alex.” A name as good as any other. “I’m not really anyone” true in your opinion.  
“Are they alive, Alex?” Beau sounds desperate. You watch the slow steady breaths of ‘clay’ and the faster shallower breaths of the goblin... ‘nott’.  
“They’re alive but the small one doesn’t look good.” Came your reply. Honestly you didn’t know how Beau was still awake.  
“Can you... please can you help?”  
You considered. The guards don’t bother coming down that often. If they died you’d be stuck with the bodies. A dark thought crossed your mind, as it only crosses starving peoples minds. You could eat the bodies. Quickly you squash the thought. You weren’t ready to go that far yet.  
“I’ll help.” You agreed softly.  
“Thanks” gruff but a heartfelt reply came from the other side. Not long after the start of snoring. Sounds like Beau’s trying to sleep it off after all.

Great. Now you have two almost dead people to look after. Well done.  
The goblin is the worst off let’s start with her. It’d been a while since you’ve really done anything. You try and lift the tiny body. Normally you’d easily be able to pick her up, no problem, however it’s a different story when you haven’t eaten or moved much in days. You half lift, half drag the little goblin across the floor to where you have “bedding”. Not really much but a rough blanket and some hay is the best you got. As gently as you can, you place Nott in the hay and ball up the blanket under her head moving the hair from her face. She actually looks quite sweet when you look properly. That wound is a big problem though. You sigh for a a second and know you’ll probably regret loosing some small amount of warmth as you rip the sleeve off your top. Carefully reaching under her dress you use your sleeve as a bandage to stem the bleeding. There that will do for now.  
Now. What are you going to with the big one? You could hardly move the goblin, the giant grey guy will be impossible. You stare at him for a while. Despite the situation and the blood on his head he was smiling in his sleep. So peaceful. Not much you can do...  
Absent minded you stroke the hair from his face. His fur is warm and his breath is hot. He’ll live. You move him so he’s lying on his side so he can’t choke if there’s any blood and place his head on your lap. Not much of a pillow but better than nothing. You look up across the room. The man across from you really don’t look good. He might not last the night. Gods this place was terrible.  
You lean forward, slumped over the sleeping body of a furblog, and try to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was that. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think but again please be nice I haven’t put any fanfics into the world yet.


End file.
